


Jeu de faute

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Bloody Monday - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Ficlet, Teasing, Wrong
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Otoya avait essayé.Il avait essayé de résister à ses flatteries, il avait essayé de ne se laisser impliquer dans quelque chose qu’il ne pouvait pas gérer, et il avait échoué misérablement.
Relationships: Kujou Otoya/Orihara Maya





	Jeu de faute

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Jeu de faute**

Otoya avait essayé.

Il avait essayé de résister à ses flatteries, il avait essayé de ne se laisser impliquer dans quelque chose qu’il ne pouvait pas gérer, et il avait échoué misérablement.

Il sentait les mains de Orihara Maya sur chaque centimètre de sa peau, et il ne se demandait même pas comment il était possible, parce qu’il n’avait pas sens se demander comment et quoi cette femme était capable à faire.

Il n’importait pas qu’elle était de ses côtés parce qu’elle le faisait pour de l’argent, et plutôt importait son rôle deux ans avant dans l’attaque terroriste, et il n’était pas quelque chose qu’Otoya pouvait ignorer si facilement.

Mais il faisait ça. Il ignorait qui elle était, concentré seulement sur ce qu’elle faisait, sur la manière dont ses doigts l’effleuraient, sur comment ils glissaient toujours plus bas, et comment après ils se fermèrent sur son érection, et il fut à ce moment-là qu’il cessa de penser à quoi que ce soit.

Son corps lui cria d’arrêter de rappeler le passé, et il simplement obéit.

Toute la résistance à ce toucher fut abandonnée, et alors Kujo ferma les yeux et s’offrit au toucher firme et expert, en se mettant une main devant le visage, parce que peut-être comme ça il pouvait prétendre d’être autre part, peut-être comme ça il allait réussir à se sentir moins coupable, après.

Il sentit la bouche de la femme descendre sur lui et atteindre la main, et il leva les anches vers elle, en sentant sa langue, en la sentant comme l’ensorceler, en proie à une sensation qu’il était sûr qu’il n’avait jamais sentir avant.

Quand il entendit la vibration de son portable il le prit d’abord pour un bruit de fond, jusqu’à il fut assez sobre de réaliser la provenance ; il ouvra les yeux, en se retournant vers le meuble où il avait abandonné le téléphone.

Orihara Maya se releva, en le regardant amusée.

« Veux-tu répondre ? » demanda-t-elle, confiante, parce qu’elle savait qu’il n’allait pas être très simple pour lui se laisser distraire de ce qu’il faisait.

Otoya se mordit une lèvre, à nouveau pensif.

Il ne pouvait pas voir bien l’écran, mais il savait qui appelait.

Il savait que s’il aurait tendu le bras et il aurait répondu, tout ce qu’il sentait allait finir.

Il savait qu’il aurait entendu la voix de Fujimaru, et que celle l’aurait ramené à une réalité par laquelle à ce moment-là il voulait s’enfuir.

Il aurait réalisé que celle qu’il mettait en œuvre était une trahison, et il ne voulait pas que c’était nargué de cette façon, au moins jusqu’à il avait tiré avantage.

Il se retourna déterminé vers elle, en secouant la tête et en tendant une main, en la laissant glisser dans les cheveux de la femme et en se baissant pour l’embrasser, presque d’instinct.

Il sentit léger son goût sur ses lèvres, et ce fut suffisant pour lui convaincre.

« J’en étais sûre. » lui dit-elle, en lui souriant une autre fois et en recommençant, pas du tout intéressée au dilemme intérieur affronté par Otoya.

Le garçon se laissa aller encore une fois contre le matelas, en laissant les yeux ouverts et en les fixant sur Orihara Maya, en sentant seulement l’excitation prendre possession de lui au fur et à mesure qu’il s’approchait à l’orgasme.

Pour faire face à ce qu’il avait fait, il y aurait du temps, et le bon moment n’était pas ça.

Aucun d’entre eux était exempt de faute, désormais, et maintenant il voulait son part aussi.


End file.
